


meet me there

by fairyuphoria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female pronouns for Pidge, Ice Powers, In the first chapter, M/M, Panic Attack, but also really fluffy, but so in love, kinda angsty, klance are pining idiots, lance has a panic attack, lance has powers, lance's bond with blue is wild strong, powers!lance, red and blue are so crazy in love and engaged, sorta - Freeform, the lions all become human sorta, their reunion is beautiful, they are able to read each others minds sometimes, they havent seen each other in person in 10000 years, uh idk what else to tag rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyuphoria/pseuds/fairyuphoria
Summary: When the Castle of Lion's alarm goes off, the Paladins are geared and ready for a fight against the Galra, but instead they end up face to face with their lions... looking rather human. Chaos ensues, it's like having another set of themselves walking around. Better yet, Red and Blue are disgustingly in love, causing some issues for the paladins, but mostly Lance and Keith who are a mess for lack of better words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bleh bleh bleh heres the ramble about being horrible at summaries blah blah blah whatever heres this story. I will try to update this every week, I already have a good four chapters down.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Paladins! We have intruders, please report to the Lion’s Bay immediately!” Allura’s voice broadcasted and echoed throughout the once quiet rooms of sleeping paladins. The familiar alarm’s quickly made each respective member of Voltron shoot out of their slumbers, clumsily stumbling to slip on their pilot suit’s, as trained. 

 

When they arrived within the Lion’s Bay, all of the multi-colored lions weren’t in their usual spots, causing panic to shoot through each of them. But instead, stood in the middle of the room was Allura and Coran, holding blaster’s towards two figures between them. 

 

“What’s going on, where are the lions?” Pidge raced forward, hoping that just maybe they had been moved, rather than stolen by some other alien form, or worse, the Glara. 

 

“We’re not sure, the princess came to run some system checks on them, but they weren’t here, instead were these two,” Coran informed, jerking the weight of the gun in the direction of the two oddly human looking girls stood between himself and Allura. It was obvious to everyone that Coran felt odd baring a gun, the weight balanced oddly in his hand. 

 

“I told you already, we are the lions! If you two would listen for one second maybe you’d get that through your heads. I mean that with all respect Princess Allura, but you must understand my distress,” The shorter of the two with short curling green hair, sharply added. 

 

“What do you mean you’re the lions?” Shiro questioned, his voice having the same leveled tone as it always does whenever he was trying to sort things out in his own head while still being a leader. 

 

The green-haired girl sighed quiet, “I am the green lion, Pidge… or Katie, is my paladin, this is the yellow lion, Hunk is their paladin, please you must realize that there is no way that we are intruders, we wouldn’t have been able to take all five lions, nor would we have been able to break in and take them without setting off an alarm. We are the lions.”

 

Pidge’s eyes widen behind her circular glasses, meeting the emerald eyes of Green and feeling the familiar tug in her chest that she felt every time she piloted her own lion. “You’re really…”

 

“Okay, if you’re the lions, and the rest of the lions are also missing, where are the blue, red, and black lions?” Keith raised a suspicious eyebrow towards the two. Yellow glanced over to Green whose eyes were still locked with Pidge’s, seemingly unaware of the question that had been raised. Stepping toward, playing absent-mindedly with a stray strand of yellow hair from a long braid over her shoulder, “When myself and Green woke up here Black and Red were missing, but Blue was still here, kind of at least, she ran out as we woke up, she seemed like she was on a mission. But that only means they’re somewhere within the castle, so if we find them we can discuss details, having to explain ourselves numerous times will only confuse things and waste time.”

 

Hunk nodded firmly at the plan, earning the attention of Yellow whose mouth slightly parted before sending him a wide smile, giving Hunk the same pull from his lion as Pidge had experienced. “I think they’re telling the truth, we should trust them and find the other lions,” Hunk mumbles softly, not breaking the eye contact he was having Yellow, an indescribable warmth coursing through him.

 

“He’s right, I feel it too, this is my lion, we should find the others,” Pidge quickly backed up, a small smile on her faces as she turned to the rest of the group, giving a solid nod.  

 

Allura and Coran quickly share a look worth a million words, Lance was convinced they had mind reading powers, there was no way you could communicate that well with someone through just one glance. Allura nods at Coran before they both tuck away their weapons. “It’s true, I also feel the lion’s life sources from these two, and as far as I can tell, the other three are still in the castle. The feeling isn’t as strong as it is when they’re in their regular lion form, but I’m still able to get some sort of signal, if I’m correct, it feels as if Blue is wandering through the halls, maybe trying to get somewhere, but right now they seem to be just wandering. While Black seems to be in the dining room, possibly waiting for us as it seems they’re staying still, as for Red, from what I can tell they’re in the training room,” Allura explains, still sending shotty glances towards the other two supposed lions. 

 

“That goes eerily well with each paladin,” Coran mumbles. 

 

As they search for each missing lion, Allura suggests getting the Black lion first as they seemed to be staying in one spot as opposed to Blue, who was the next on their list to gather. The soft tapping of fingers on metal sounded throughout the hall the closer they came to the dining room. As Allura stepped cautiously into the dining room doorway, the figure in Allura’s usual seat turned around raising an eyebrow, taking in the site of each paladin fully suited in the door, before letting out a small laugh. 

 

“You guys came here earlier than I thought you would,” She speaks harmoniously, stepping forwards, sleek black ponytail moving like water as she strides. “Princess, Coran, it’s been what feels like an eternity, it’s wonderful to see you again. Paladins, nice to see you ready for battle, I heard the alarm, I’m proud to see all you dressed appropriately,” Lance tried to tell himself her words weren’t directed towards him, but he knew very well when her dark purple eyes met his own that they were indeed meant for him. 

 

“Shiro,” She turns to face her own paladin, nodding and smiling softly. Shiro understands just what Hunk and Pidge had meant when they  _ knew _ it was their lion, because an overwhelming wave of the strength and bravery he felt when we was piloting covered him, making a smile stretch across his lips as he nodded back. 

 

“And Green and Yellow!” The once soft smile turns into a wide one as she turns to the other two lions who smile just as brightly back. “It’s only been over 10,000 years, I’ve missed you two rascals,” She spoke fondly, taking both hands and ruffling green and yellow hair, earning two groans. 

 

“That’s literally Shiro… but weird lion-girl form,” Lance whispers, viewing the scene in front of him, earning nods from all of the members around him. 

 

“Where are Blue and Red?” Black turns to address the rest of them once she was finished reuniting with Green and Yellow. 

 

“They were gone when Yellow and I woke up, but Blue is probably looking for Red, if we’re being honest here,” Green informed, rolling their eyes. 

 

“I may be off, but I have reason to believe Blue is somewhere within the halls and Red is in the training room, seeing as the halls are closer, we were planning on finding Blue next,” Allura adds. 

 

Black nods, before turning to Green with a smirk. “She’s definitely looking for Red.”

 

Lance’s brows furrow at the teasing mentions of his own lion, glancing to Keith beside him for any possible answers only finding him looking equally as confused. Once they began their search of Blue, turning mindlessly through different hallways that most of them weren’t even aware existed, Allura let out a frustrated moan. “This is exceedingly difficult, Blue keeps moving and since all of your signals are weaker in these forms it’s even more troublesome to locate her.”

 

A small hum comes from Yellow before she softly speaks up. “Well, Lance should be able to locate her as well, possibly even speak to her, as he is the one with the closest bond out of all of the paladins with the lions. Or not, I’m not completely sure, but he can try?”

 

Everyone’s eyes dart from Yellow to Lance who stood wide eyed. “I really don’t think I’ll be able to-”

 

“Just try Lance, consider this as one of your exercises for today,” Allura instructed, using her commander voice that she put on whenever they were training. 

 

Lance’s mouth quickly snaps closed, nodded. Taking a deep breath, his eyes slowly slid shut, brain reaching for something electric feeling, he could feel the static bustling around it like an aura. Biting his own lip he pressed his own mind to read towards the tendrils of energy, letting out a small audible gasp as he latches on and suddenly he’s seeing a hallways, but it’s different from the one he was in with the others; it was empty and curved. 

 

‘ _ Blue, it’s Lance, can you hear me?”  _

_ ‘Lance?! Yes, I can hear you, how are you doing that?” _

_ ‘I’m with the other lions, apparently we’ve got some special bond, but that besides the point, I can’t hold on any longer, but I need you to make your way to hallways 36B, can you do that?” _

_ ‘Yes, I’ll be there soon Lance, stay there.’ _

 

Lance felt his own consciousness snap back into his head like a rubber band making him gasp for hair, eyes shooting open and finding himself in 36B surrounded by worried eyes. 

 

“Lance? Are you okay? Did it work?” Hunk shoots out quickly, grabbing onto his arm just incase he needed support. 

 

Nodding, he finally is able to catch his breath and smile at the others. “Yeah it worked, was really freaky, but she’s on her way I think.”

 

“Lance?!” The voice echos from the end of the hallways. 

 

“Speak of the devil.”

 

Finally, the Blue lion emerges from around a corner nearly knocking into Black, looking up with wide cyan pools that almost seemed to glow. “Black!” She squeaked, throwing her arms around the taller lion. 

 

“Jesus Blue,” Black laughs, wrapping her own arms around the tan girl, getting tangled within long curling blue locks cascading down the others back. “Didn’t even say hello to the other paladins.”

 

She quickly pulled away looking at the group staring back at her. “Hi paladins! Princess, it’s good to see you, you’ve grown up to be as beautiful as ever. Coran, your mustache has grown out incredibly!” 

 

Finally her eyes swing over and meet another blue pair, widening in realization, before she flings herself at the taller boy, hair flowing behind her as she dives. “Lance! You’re really here, right here, well actually, I’m really here, but wow.”

 

Lance stands slightly stunned at first, before the incredibly overwhelming feeling of being doused in familiarity and home floods over him, making him tighten his arms around the girl- his lion. Slowly, Blue pulls away to smile up at Lance, who smiles just as brightly back, but something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye; Red.

 

Keith’s eyes meet Blue’s in surprise as just how intense her eyes were, becoming even more startled when she starts shooting questions at him. “Where’s Red? Have you found her yet?”

 

“Uhh…” Keith’s eyes dart around, looking for anything besides the bright blue. 

 

“Blue,” A gentle hand is placed on her tan shoulder, causing her to look and meeting warm yellow eyes. “Don’t worry we’re about to head to get her right now.”

 

Blue visibly relaxes, sliding away from Keith and between Yellow and Green. “Damn you guys, I sure did miss you,” Standing upon the tips of her toes in order to sling her arm around Yellow. 

 

“Missed you too, Blue,” Yellow mumbles fondly back. 

 

“I don’t know, 10,000 years without your rambling was pretty nice,” Green smirks over at Blue who shoots her an overly offended look. 

 

“Good thing I don’t need you, you snot colored bitch,” Blue shoots back, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in disgust. 

 

“Blue, you’ve been back for two minutes and you’ve already accosted everyone, watch your language,” Black says sharply, before adding with a small chuckle, “,Damnit.”

 

“This is weird, they’re like us, but they’re like… not us,” Hunk whispers to the other four paladins as they made their way to the training room, watching their lions interact from behind. 

 

“Scary weird, can only imagine what Red is like,” Pidge mumbles in wonder.

 

“She’s probably temperamental and brooding as hell, like someone we know,” Lance adds.

 

“Shut up, asshole,” Keith near shouts, breaking their chain of whispered conversation, going to punch Lance in his ribs, but the blue paladin laughs as he easily dodges it. 

 

When they fall back into step they see Yellow and Green giggling at Keith and Lance’s behavior, nudging a disgruntled and blushing Blue, before quickly turning away from them when they noticed their attention focused forward. 

 

Once they came towards the door of the training room, Allura entered the code for the doors to open. Before they could even process what was inside the room, a sword swings forward between the small space of the wielder and themselves. 

 

“Don’t come any closer,” The voice is laced with ice and Allura stills, putting her arms out to her sides, making Yellow and Coran knock against them instead of entering the room. 

 

“We’re not trying to hurt you or any of the lions, you can put the sword down,” Allura’s voice is calm but her stance is rigid and still. A low growl, sounding much more lion than human comes from Red’s throat as her eyes flick to Coran and Green behind Allura. 

 

“Red?” The small voice rings throughout the training room as Blue pushes past Green and ducks under Allura’s arms despite her protests, blue eyes wide and gazing at Red’s firey ones. 

 

Red’s eyes go large and soften, the sword lowering before clattering to the ground. “Blue?

Blue lets out a small whimper before running to Red who is prepared with open arms to catch her, swinging her in a circle, setting her down only to wrap her own arms tightly around the smaller girl. 

 

“I woke up and you weren’t there and I thought-I don’t know I just thought you had been stupid and that you left us, left Voltron,... left me,” Blue pulls back to look up at Red with slightly water logged eyed. Red smiles softly back, lifting a hand to brush away a stand of wild blue hair. 

 

“I’d never leave you, you idiot.”

 

“Fuck you,” And then they're kissing, deep and passionate, full of love. The other lions view with smiles on their faces, while the other’s just watch in confusion and dismay. Lance and Keith stare with dark, uncharacteristic, blushes spread across their cheeks, it isn’t so much of watch the intimate moment, more of the undefinable swelling in their own chests. 

 

When they pull away from one another, smiles pull across their cheeks, affection pooling in their eyes. 

 

“Uhh,” Keith begins, trying to break the awkwardness, but Red’s hand flies up.

 

“Shut up, Keith, I haven’t seen her in over 10,000 years, just give us a god damn minute, you can be all socially uncomfortable later,” Red snaps, making Blue and Lance simultaneously laugh, sounding like magic mixed together; at least for Red and Keith. 

 

Keith snaps his mouth close quickly, Red presses another quick kiss onto Blue’s lips before pulling away completely besides their interlocked hands. “They aren’t going to hurt us, they’re ready to listen,” Blue whispers softly to Red who nods, facing the others and smiling at the other lions. 

 

“It’s really nice to see your guys’ faces, sorry that I didn’t say that at first, I just…,” She trails off, running her free hands through short red ringlets. 

 

Black steps forwards, clapping a hand on Red’s shoulder. “We get it, just lay off the anger sometimes, we’re your friends, and fellow paladins of Voltron, they wouldn’t have hurt you.”

 

Red nods slightly guiltily, looking up and meeting Keith’s eyes for the first time, a surge of warm heart blasting through the both of them. “Uh, hey?” Keith unsurely mumbles out.

 

“Uhm, hi,” Red says back. Blue and Lance share an annoyed look before pushing them towards each other. 

 

“Just fucking hug, you awkward losers,” Blue calls, shooting a thumbs up at Red, who looks at her with betrayal. 

 

With one more push from Lance, Keith was sent into a hug with Red, he was only slightly taller than her so his head slotted over her shoulder and arms wrapped under her own. To both of their surprise, the warm that had been there began to flare up and felt like when they were both in their elements out of the battlefield, it felt right, felt like something similar to home. Without warning a small bubble of laughter finds it’s way up Red’s throat, making her shake against Keith, who slowly began to laugh in return. Lance and Blue stood side by side, looking on in wonder, Lance wouldn’t admit it in that moment, but he’d never found Keith more beautiful then he was laughing in unadulterated bliss. 

 

Once all of them were finally gathered and reunions had been dealt with, they found themselves in the dining room once again, sitting around the table now cramped with extra chairs. Allura took a deep breath, her hands placed on the table in front of her, before continuing on to speak. “Okay, so from basic assessment, this is something that seems to have happened before, otherwise Red and Blue wouldn’t be as… close as they are, so can you please explain what is happening?”

 

Blue shifted in her space besides Red, who glanced at her as if to ask if she was okay, Blue’s eyes said otherwise as she shook her head in response. “All of these forms you see in front of you that we take, are the original paladins of Voltron, a species extremely similar to humans, but our, uhm, I think you all call them souls, they’re easily transferable from one being, or in our case, one machine to another. Most of our kind didn’t do it often as it was very dangerous and your physical form disappears after transferring to another being

 

“When Voltron was first created, the lions had no consciousness, they were simply machines made for battle and were it’s pilots, but during one particularly rough battle, we had an accident,” Green explains, her voice going stiff as she pauses, Blue squeezing Red’s hand roughly. 

 

“Everything was fine at first, we were sure this was going to be an easy rescue, but then Zarkon was there, Red was right in the line of fire, and we were sure, we were just so positive that this was the day we’d bury our red paladin, but instead, there was Blue, coming out of nowhere. Afterwards Zarkon fled with his troops, but all we could hear was Red crying and-,” Green spoke, shaking her head and closing her eyes tightly. Lance and Keith’s chests ache and odd flashes of images, blood, crying, battle, pain, were sent through their heads, making them flinch. Red was stiff but looking and Blue with so much endearment. 

 

“Blue had sacrificed herself,” Black continues, “That’s why the blue lion is the lion of sacrifice and selflessness.”

 

Every paladins eyes widen, looking to Lance as if he would’ve known this as well, but he remembers himself cutting of Allura explaining exactly his own lion’s meaning when they had first arrived. “But, Blue was able to save her essence by transferring over to her lion, giving it her consciousness. This deemed to work very well when we were going about finding new paladins, it made piloting the lions safer when an essence was within it. Although, Red hadn’t been so fond of finding a new paladin for the blue lion and had trouble piloting her own lion, Blue and Red were set to have gotten married two months after Blue transferred, so it hit her the hardest. It didn’t surprise us all when we found Red to be gone a month later and having transferred herself into the red lion to be close to Blue again. That’s why the Blue and Red paladin always have the closest bond of all of the paladins.”

 

Everyone looked between Lance and Keith as they burst out into laughter. “Us? The closest, yeah right. Have you ever seen us?”

 

Red leaned forward to look at the two of them with a smirk. “Actually yes, Blue and I were exactly how you two were in the beginning, I hated her guts, still kinda do, but I fell for her, I’m not saying that you two will fall in love or any ooey-gooey shit, but your bond is stronger than you think it is.”

 

Keith opened his mouth as if he was about to protest before Blue leaned between then to look at Lance, eyebrows knitted together. “Lance, you’re distressed. What’s wrong?”

 

Lance’s eyes go wide at having been caught worrying, he almost groaned about having such a tight bond with Blue, if he wasn’t tumbling all of the anxiety in his mind. His hands fidget with the fabric on his shirt as his eyes meet Blue. “It’s nothing I just, I didn’t know that the Blue Lion was a symbol of sacrifice and it… I don’t know it scares me I guess.”

 

The dining room quiets, focusing on Lance’s soft voice, laced with confusion and sadness, something usually not present within him. Coran looks at him slightly tilting his head. “Why, I thought you knew that Lance, I mean you did sacrifice your own safety to save me from that bomb. You almost died that day to save me, and for that I am forever grateful,” Coran nods gratefully towards Lance, remembering the intense heat and shrapnel that he had experienced in the bombing, he couldn't even imagine what Lance had gone through just to save him. 

 

Lance was still for a moment, before looking to Blue. “What age were you when you died- or uh, I guess transferred?” 

 

Blue frowns at the question. “I was twenty-three, I had been apart of Voltron for two years.”

 

Lance drew in a quick shaky breath, all of the anxieties in his brain becoming and avalanche, freezing every rational thought in his mind. He was only seventeen, maybe eighteen now, who knows what day it was on Earth anymore. He’d been apart of Voltron for three months. He was well aware that he could die any day he was stuck in space, fighting evil aliens, he’d known this but something in his mind was screaming at him now with the information. How soon would he die? Would he ever experience rain ever again? Surf with his siblings on the beaches of Cuba? Eat his mother cooking? Would he even be able to see his family ever again? Would he die before he’d even started living? 

 

“The Blue Paladin do tend to perish sooner than other paladins of Voltron for the fact that they care about their team members enough to risk everything to protect them, still Blue Paladins have gone on to retire and live long lives,” Allura speaks now and her voice is somewhere between being knowledgeable and soft. But it’s exactly what Lance didn’t need to hear, because looking up with panicked eyes and seeing all of his friends around the table looking back at him, he knew he’d die for everyone of them to be able to live. And that scared him. 

 

“Allura,” Shiro’s voice is stiff. “I don’t think that was the right thing to say right now.”

 

No, no it wasn’t, Lance thought as he felt his chest tighten in a feeling he knew all too well, his breaths coming out more choppy and laborious.

 

“He’s starting to panic,” Blue informs, face scrunched up as the pain of anxiety attacks is lightly transferred onto her through the bond.

 

“He hasn’t had a panic attack since the first night we got here,” Hunk’s voice is full of worry and he’s standing up to go to Lance’s side in a moments notice. Hunk was the only one who had ever seen Lance’s lowest points, not even most of his family had seen him where Hunk had, and that included him in his panics.

 

The thoughts of never being able to go home and never experiencing the things other people his age should be throbbed through his head, and he swore he couldn’t breath anymore. He didn’t want to be stuck in space anymore, he just wanted to go home. Home. No more space. No more fighting. I don’t want to fight anymore. I don’t want to die.

 

“Lance, I need you to listen to me, do you hear me?” Hunk was now kneeling beside Lance, but he sounded far away like everything was underwater, like when he had saved Coran from that bomb and his ears didn’t go back to normal for a month. His hands are shaking now and he just doesn’t want to be in this room anymore, to panic in front of everyone would show just how weak he was. He knew he was weak but he had tried to hard to make it so they thought otherwise. Keith watched in shock as the boy beside him struggled to breath, eyes beginning to pool with hot tears. No this wasn’t right, Lance wasn’t supposed to cry, Lance was supposed to be there to crack annoying jokes when you were upset. Seeing the blue paladin look so small made something ache within his chest. Blue, from the other side of Keith let out a small whimper, her eyes squeezed shut and clutching her own chest. 

 

“I-I can’t breath. Can’t breath,” Lance managed to croak out, hands grabbing at his loose shirt. 

 

“Keith! Do something!” Red barked, hands on Blue’s shoulders, rubbing comfortingly.

 

“I don’t know what to do!” Keith shot back, angry at himself for never being able to help his friends even when Lance had helped him calm down numerous times all Keith could manage was staring at the blue eyed boy let his anxieties eat him alive. 

 

“Anything Keith, do anything,” Red pleaded.

 

Keith let out a shaky breath turning to the boy that hunk was still trying to get to pay attention to him, despite his efforts being futile. “Lance,” He tries, his voice softer than he’d ever heard it before, especially directed towards the boy in front of him. “Lance, please look at me.”

 

And to all of their surprise he does, bloodshot eyes meet Keith’s own and his heartbreaks, seeing Lance, red faced and so scared made Keith’s whole body hurt. “It’s going to be okay, I promise,” He mumbles, reaching out and placing a hand on the tan forearm in comfort, only to get an electric shock back. Images flew through Keith brain, small kids laughter, the smell of fried plantains, the rush of water over his body, and an overwhelming mix of terror and longing. It was over as quick as it happened, both of the boys letting out audible startled gasped, staring back in shock. 

 

“How-How did you..” Lance’s voice is nasally but his voice sound steadier and his breathing has began to even out.

 

“I don’t… know,” Keith mumbles breathlessly, oblivious of the confused eyes staring at them from around the table. Looking into Lance’s eyes, Keith recognized all of the emotions that had danced through his mind moments before, his own chest tugging at the thought of Lance not being able to see his family again.

 

“You’ll see them again, I’ll make sure of it,” Keith nodded firmly, to prove he was true to his promise, making Lance’s eyes widen, lip beginning to quiver, nodding back jerkily, eyes squeezed shut at the new wave of tears. Keith squeezed Lance’s arm. “Do you want to go calm down in your room? Listen to music?”

 

Lance does another shaky nod before Keith begins to pulls him up from his seat and guide him on shaky legs out of the dining room. Keith flashes everyone a small smile before exiting. 

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Pidge voiced as soon as they were gone, clearly shocked at what she’d witnessed.

 

“I think Keith just literally read Lance’s mind,” Green replied to her paladin, equally as shocked. 

 

Everyone took a silent minute to sort through the events of the moment. Red rubbed comforting circles on Blue’s back as the last of the lingering strain through the bond disappeared. 

 

“Only two other of our paladins in Voltron history have been able to do that,” Blue voices finally, looking up at the rest of the lions and paladins. “They have a bond like something I’ve never seen before.”

 

The paladins were left to ponder just how the two rivals had such a close bond as Keith lugged Lance back to his room. For the most part he’d calmed down, small shivers and shaky breaths left behind. 

 

Keith put Lance on his bed before trying to guess which drawer contained Lance’s pajamas, but instead only finding a collection of oversized shirts, which would do, but no comfortable bottoms to go with. “You don’t have pajama bottoms,” He stated.

 

“Too hot,” Lance replies simply, the exhausted clear in his voice. “I sleep in boxers and a tshirt usually.”

 

Keith hums, forcing out the images of Lance cooking breakfast in a large old band shirt while the sun hit his cheekbones at just the right angle. Maybe it was remnants of the memories Lance had sent through his mind, he thought. But something told him otherwise, he decided to ignore that part of him. He turned around a black shirt in hand for Lance to change from as he pulled up her usual shirt and discarded it, leaving him only in boxers with little cats printed all over them, Keith would never admit he found it oddly endearing.

 

Keith awkwardly hands him the shirt, which swallows Lance’s lanky body whole, coming past his boxers and making him look incredibly small. Lance smiles lazily at Keith as he shuffled back into his bed, wrapping a blanket around him.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Keith’s voice was barely above a whisper, he wasn’t sure why but he felt like he could break this fragile moment. Lance nods. 

 

“I think so, thank you, Keith, really you don’t know how much that meant to me,” Lance casts his eyes down at the blankets pooled around him, a small flush finding its way crossed his cheeks. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

 

“It’s really okay, Lance. You can be strong all of the time, and you shouldn’t feel you have to. Hell, I’m pretty sure emotionally, you’re stronger than me, if I was you I probably would’ve long since ditched space to go back to Earth or had several mental breakdowns. You’re extremely tough Lance, but sometimes you don’t have to be,” The words coming out of Keith’s mouth are so incredibly genuine, Lance feels his heart strings hum. He didn’t deserve this praise, especially from Keith of all people, but here he was, mullet in all, telling him how strong he saw him as when this whole time he’d been trying to be as strong as Keith.

 

“You’re going to make me cry again, I feel like a tantrum throwing kid,” Lance admits, rubbing at his puffy eyes.

 

“Nothing wrong with crying,” Keith shrugs, giving a small reassuring smile, if Lance could frame only one single thing, it’d be that smile, or any of Keith’s smiles at that. They were impossibly rare but oh so worth it when he granted you able to see it. 

 

Keith begins to turn and exit Lance room and he’s not sure what possessed him to speak up but he wants to disappear right on the spot. “Wait! Do you think… you could… uh, stay? For a little bit at least?”

 

Keith turns around looking slightly startled by the question before slowly nodding and entering the room once again, closing the door behind him, making this feel even more intimate than Lance had anticipated. “Uh, yeah, that’s fine what should I…?”

 

Lance almost laughs at how painfully awkward Keith is in these situations, hovering next to the bed. “Well, Hunk usually stays with me until I fall asleep or completely forgot about my panic, and right now, I’m pretty exhausted so it should be easy. You can lay in bed with me if you’re uh… comfortable with that, Hunk usually does. It makes me feel better knowing I’m not alone,” How honest he was being with his emotions made his feel exposed, dipping his eyes back down to stare at the bed sheets in embarrassment.

 

“Alright,” Keith nods, getting ready to slide into the empty space besides him before Lance stops him.

 

“Wait, there's no way you’d possibly be comfortable lying down in bed with you jacket and all that jazz on,” It almost sounds like he is coming onto Keith, but really he just already feels like a burden enough that making Keith lay uncomfortably next to him as he fell asleep just made him feel more guilty.

 

Keith silently nods backing up and beginning to discard the bulking clothing he usually was adorn in. Lance used this time to fixate his focus on his roughly bitten nails, only looking back up when he saw Keith, surprisingly, climbing into his bed with only a his grey shirt and boxers on. Lance smiles softly at him as he lays down, both of them turning their backs to each other for a few minutes. Keith tries not to pay attention to just how much the pillow he’s laying on smells like Lance, and indescribable scent that was his very own. Or how Lance, an emotionally vulnerable Lance at that, had trusted him to take care of him and be totally exposed. It almost made Keith feel proud, that even though his best friend was readily available to care for him, he had chosen him to stay. 

 

The rustling of blankets behind him grabs his attention. “Hey Keith,” Lance’s voice is a whisper, full of sleep and something else. 

 

Keith flips himself on his side to face Lance who had his hands tucked under his pillow and blanket pulled to his shoulders, oh so close to Keith’s own face. Keith lets out a small hum.

 

“I think you’re really amazing too, ya know?” Lance starts, his eye’s blinking slowly as they stared right into Keith’s own. This up close Keith noticed the spray of light freckles he was once oblivious of, and how Lance’s eyes contained depths of blue he hasn’t even known existed. “I never hated you, I was always just jealous. You were always just so… good at everything, fighting, piloting, all of it, and then there I was, trying my best and only being cargo, I don’t know, I just admired you a lot I guess. Without you I probably wouldn’t have pushed myself as hard. So in a weird way, thank you?”

 

Keith was sure he wasn’t breathing, this was dream. Lance smiled so softly, the corners of his mouth gracefully making his cheeks fuller, eyes tiredly staring back at him. “Thank you for staying,” He whispers, eyes fluttering close.

 

Minutes later, once Lance’s breath had become shallow and slow with sleep, fanning slightly across Keith’s face, he was still rolling the words Lance had said over in his mind. Amazing was the last thing he’d use to describe himself, but here was Lance using it with so much power, making Keith’s stomach flip with something indistinguishable. With a sigh, Keith began to push himself up to leave Lance since he had said he would only need to stay until he fell asleep, but Lance’s warm arm wrapped itself around his own, holding him in place, a small whine coming from his throat. Keith blushed and sank back down into the blankets and found he was comfortable and the right balance of warm, Lance’s face having shifted to lay on his shoulder, legs brushing against his own. Everything felt electric, like nothing he’d ever felt before, but in an oddly comforting way that made him sink more into the blankets and lean into Lance’s touch as his vision blurred with sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this feels kinda rushed but its full of fluff so have at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the support i got on the last chapter! i did not expect that at all it made me so happy and excited to continue this!

Soft giggle filled Keith’s ears, making him grumble and snuggle further into the pillow beside him, nuzzling his nose roughly against it. He swears, if Pidge and Lance were pranking him again, they weren’t going to survive this time.

“Wakey-Wakey sleepy-heads,” A voice cooed, followed by a finger poking his cheek, only getting yet another groan from him, wrapping his arms tightly around the warm pillow.

“Un minuto, Mamá,” A voice rumbled against his head, making him hum in comfort. Before realizing, with his sleep clouded mind that, pillows weren’t this warm, nor did they speak. His eyes blearily opened, looking up to find the underside of a tanned jaw, all of his limbs tangled with Lance’s, making him blush when remember their lack of clothes.

“Look who's awake,” A voice teased, turning his upper body turn to look behind him at the crowd of people around Lance’s bed, the blush turn crimson.

“Keith?” Lance mewled, lifting a lazy arm to rub his eye, one arm tensing slightly to move Keith back in closer, turning his blush even more as Red raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“Lance,” Keith strained, making Lance crack his eyes sleepily, meeting Keith’s hooded violet eyes, his hair sticking up in odd places yet still making him look oddly… attractive? It was annoying, but Lance couldn’t help the lazy smile that made its way onto his face at the bright red blush on his pale skin.

“This is so gay,” Pidge groans, making Lance jump in shock, noticing the audience they had, turning a crimson himself as Red and Blue stood with an ‘I told you so’ look.

“I’m bi,” Lance grumbled, shoving a stray pillow over his face, substantially hitting Keith with the edge as well considering how close they were, and thank god for that, as Keith’s face turned into one of shock at the information. Surely, Lance, the walking fuckboy, was straight right? But Keith seemed to be wrong, making him blush down his neck at the small happiness inside him at the information. This was fucking annoying.

“Like we didn’t already know that Lance,” Shiro hums, a smirk on his own face.

Lance groaned, throwing the pillow in their direction “I take it back! I’m byesexual! Get out of my room!”

Keith began to move to leave with the smirking group when Lance placed a hand arm lightly, turning and seeing soft blue eyes and then a the familiar electric that sent images coursing through his brain. They weren’t very clear, like he was viewing them through a fogged window, but he saw what looked like soft blankets, his own eyes, and the feeling of warmth running through his body. When he came back too, Lance’s mouth was open in a small ‘oh’ before pulling back quickly.

“S-sorry!” He exclaimed quickly, making his way out of the bed, standing to search for clothes. Keith, in the time of sleeping, had forgotten about Lance’s shirt, and it only made his heart race more, making him move with heavy arms towards the taller boy. Now, he’d never, never, do this to anymore else, and he’s not even sure why he did it to Lance, but he wrapped his arms around his waist from begin, leaning his head onto his spine, feeling him tense slightly before melting into the touch.

A soft sigh escaped, from who, they weren’t completely sure, but they could both agree that being touching, some way or another made an overwhelming amount of comfort and a sense of home fill the both of them, and it felt better than the mirrored loneliness of space. Keith gave one squeeze to Lance’s arm as he retreated away and to the door of his room, giving a small smile to the starstruck boy before disappearing. Lance was sure he had finally died and gone to heaven.

\---

A small screech was heard from the kitchen as Lance made his way to enter the dining room, raising an eyebrow at the inhabitants already at the table, Keith being one of them, still in his pajamas, only with sweatpants on now, hair tied up into a messy ponytail. Lance would never admit that it did things to him.

“You guys are disgusting! People eat here, you dirty perverts!” The screech echoed into the dining room as he sat shyly next to Keith, flashing him a small timid smile and getting the same soft one that had been given to him more in the past few hours than the entire three months they'd been stuck in space. Laughter followed as Red and Blue stumbled out of the kitchen, Blue hoisted onto Red’s back, snorting into the taller girl's neck as they wobbled out. “Get a room next time!”

Green stomped out of the kitchen next, glaring at the other two giggly lions. Blue raised an eyebrow at Red, who nodded.

“Onward! To the bedroom!” Blue shouted, pointed towards the exit of dining room.

Red laughed and shook her head, continuing forward. “As you wish, Princess Nerd.”

“Hey! I’m your Princess Nerd,” Blue shot back, poking at Red’s face from behind.

Red smiled softly, it looked incredibly familiar to Lance. “Yeah, yeah you are.”

And then they were gone with echoes of laughter down the hallway.

“Disgusting animals,” Green grumbled, setting down a glass of something blue beside Yellow who laughed lightly looking at her amused.

“What were they doing?” Coran asked curiously as he served out multiple plates of green goo.

“They were making out on the counter, was the grossest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Green informed, making Pidge’s face screw up in disgust.

“Leave them be, they’re just excited to see each other, I can’t imagine what it’s been like for them,” Black scolded before scooping a spoon of goop into her mouth and trying not to cringe for Coran’s sake.

“They’re still gross,” Pidge shot back, shivering at the thought of the cliche things they’re doing alone right now… or worse.

Lance shrugs softly, “I don’t know I think they’re kinda sweet, ya know?”

Everyone looks to Lance now in interest, Keith’s eyes are especially intense, wanting to hear what he has to say about their lions relationship. “It’s just they’re polar opposite and despite that they’re so in love. I haven’t seen anyone that in love since my Ma and Pa, and they’re crazy in love so that's hard to come by. Sometimes I get… bits and pieces of what Blue feels towards Red and it’s almost too overwhelming for me. I’m just happy they’re finally together now, they deserve it.”

Shiro smiles at Lance, nodding. Hunk smirks, meeting Pidge’s eyes, knowing they were thinking something similar.

“Sounds like some people we know,” Pidge mumbled, making Lance and Keith’s faces catch fire. “Not naming names.”

“Sure,” Keith grumbled. “Not naming names, but some people at this table are assholes.”

“Fight me, Kogane,” Pidge shot back with a smile.

“Just you wait, Holt, just you wait,” Keith threatened, pointing his spoon at her with narrowed eyes, despite the small smile that was hinting at his lips. Lance couldn’t help but smile watching the exchange.

“Having the lions in this form sure will be interesting,” Allura begins, staring at her food in thought, a crease settled between her eyebrows. “Though, I’m worried about if we were under attack while they were in this form. How would we fight without the lions of Voltron?”

The once cheery mood dampened quickly like paper, once on fire, dunked into water. Green, Yellow, and Black all shared worried frowns, turning back to the princess.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out Princess Allura, we can work trying to change back into our form today,” Black suggests, making Pidge and Hunk frown.

“But I don’t want you to leave yet,” Hunk whined, looking to Yellow who looked back with a sad smile.

“I don’t want to leave either, Hunk, but as the lions, you know we must, it’s our jobs,” Yellow replies sadly.

“I would like that, thank you, I know you’re all enjoying the lion’s company, but it’s dangerous,” Allura frowns sadly as well, seeing the paladins having become so attached to these forms of their lions. “Someone should go get Blue and Red.”

“U-Uh actually, I’d leave them be for a little bit,” Lance chuckles, race red. “They’re up to… stuff. Blue is bad as closing the bond.”

Keith’s eyes widen at what that implied, cheeks beginning to burn as well, finally recognizing the familiar burning in his own stomach, shaking his head in annoyance. “Oh,” Allura’s eyebrows raise in shock. “Very well, after an hour all of you be suited and ready.”

\--------

It was a week now since the lion’s had transformed and their progress to get them back to before was close to zero. The paladins dreaded them turning back but also dreaded them staying, as that meant they were vulnerable to any attacks. The anxiety was taking a toll on everyone, but especially Allura who only drilled them harder with training, including the lions now.

“This should be interesting,” Shiro mused, observing Keith and Blue standing ready to spar below the observation room. A chorus of agreement hummed around the room.

A buzzer ran out through the platform and Keith took out his bayard, the sword extending and Blue stood poised and ready for what Keith had to throw at her. She smirked at him, and it reminded him so much of Lance when they’d spar against each other.

But her fighting style was completely different, extremely swift and fluid movements, so much so that Keith had to blink twice when she was one place and then another in a second. The fight didn’t last long before Blue managed to pin Keith face down.

“That’s my girl!” Lance and Red cheer simultaneously, looking at each other slightly shocked and weirded out.

“Lance, Red, you’re up,” Shiro called.

“I’m going to kick your boyfriends ass,” Red whispers to Keith as they pass on the way down from the observation deck, earning a red faced glare.

The buzzer sounded, informing the start of their fight, Red reminded Lance a lot of Keith, even their fighting styles were similar, full of cobra light strikes and sharp movements. Lance was surprised how much easier it was to fight Red than he anticipated, I mean this was a giant lion in human form they were talking about.

“Lance is doing really good,” Allura voiced in surprise.

They’re almost sure that Lance one-upped Red until a swift kick knocks his bayard from his hand and skidding away from him. A small noise similar to an annoyed growl came from Lance at the play of events, instead deciding, hand to hand it was. They dove at each other, fists and kicks thrown until they were on the ground rolling about.

“I didn’t expect them to be so equal in terms of fighting,” Shiro wonders, eyebrows scrunched observing the fight in interest. “Maybe Lance has been training more on his own?”

Lance slips up and Red manages to pin him to the ground with her foot, smiling down at him with pride and knowledge she had won, until Lance smirked back and successfully flipped her so the roles were switched, one of his hands holding both of her wrists above her head as she squirmed underneath him, the other hand slamming onto the metal ground next to her head.

Gasps are heard throughout the observation deck as Red stares at Lance in surprise, but Blue leans forward eyes wide as she noticed the frost crystallizing the ground around Lance’s hand.

“He-He’s not supposed to be able to do that!” Blue exclaimed.

They watched confused at first until they noticed Red’s breath become visible in small puffs of fog.

“Lance,” Red mumbled. “You won.”

Lance blinked at her, rolling off of her in realization only to land on slick ice, making his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What’s with the ice, guys? Was that to make it harder?” He shouts up at the observation window.

“Lance…,” It’s Blue speaking. “That was you.”

Lance paused a moment, before throwing his head back in laughter. “Blue you’re really terrible at jokes.”

No reply came but the door from the observatory room busted open, followed by everyone coming out onto the training deck, Blue in the lead, rushing to Lance while Keith helped Red up from the slightly frosted ground.

Blue grabs his hands before almost dropping them in shock of just how freezing they were. Blue was used to cold, she herself was abnormally cold, but Lance was freezing.

“How’d you do that?” Pidge asks in impressed shock.

“Do-Do what?” Lance’s teeth chatter, making his speak stutter.

“Lance, you’re freezing,” Blue frowns, turning to Allura quickly. “I don’t know how well his body will react with this, no paladin has ever been able to do that before, you should run tests on him, also blankets, we need to keep him warm.”

“Wait, whats going on?” Lance’s body begins to shake, goosebumps rising on his arms, his cheeks and nose flushing from the chill of his own body.

“You used the ice powers of the Blue lion outside of the Blue lion,” Black informs, eyes observing Lance carefully.

“O-oh,” Lance breaths out, forming misty cloud of chill in contrast to the now warm training deck. “I’m really really cold.”

“Paladins move, get blankets, sweaters, Coran, Hunk, try to make warm food or drink of some sort,” Allura quickly instructs. “Keith help me bring Lance to the medical bay.”

Keith breaks out of his trance of staring worriedly at Lance to nod at Allura, placing a hand on his tan arm, jumping from how cold the usually warm skin was beneath his hand. “Jesus fucking christ, Lance, you’re freezing.”

Lance musters a jittery smile at the short boy humming softly, leaning into Keith’s touch. “And you’re warm.”

\------------

Everyone is gathered in the medical bay watching Lance, under layers of blankets, being scanned.

“His temperature is at 50 degrees,” Allura informs, staring at the blue screen infront of her.

“He should be dead then,” Pidge’s alarmed voice rings through the metal room. “He definitely has hypothermia, he should’ve turned blue by now, his heart would’ve stop.”

The panic in Pidge’s voice sets deep within everyone else, realizing just how wrong something was with Lance. Blue paced anxiously, mumbling under her breath as she did so.

“That’s the odd thing, he’s still alive, he’s still breathing, and his body seems perfectly fine besides the shivering, but the issue is, that's his surface temperature, his inner body temperature is only 45 degrees, meaning he himself is the source of the cold,” Allura frowns. “But it seems his temperature is slowly going up.”

“Blue,” Red mumbles, grabbing his hard to stop her from pacing around, making the bright blues stare up into the orange coals of Red’s eyes, worry evident. “He’ll be okay.”

“I hope so, I mean this is Lance we’re talking about it’s gonna take a lot for him to go down, but this just doesn’t make sense. I’ve formed bonds with paladins as strong and stronger than Lance’s before and this has never happened, they’ve never been able to wield the power outside of me, it just doesn’t make sense and I’m worried about what it means,” Blue sputters, making Red grab her hands.

“Lance is different though, you know that, you’ve felt it, he’s different from any paladin you’ve had, sure you’ve had stronger bonds before, but never have we had such a strong bond between red and blue paladins, that may simultaneously make your bond stronger in a much different way,” Red explained, Keith looked up at the mention of himself.

“Then shouldn’t, logically, Keith be able to control the fire power,” Blue’s voice was slowly raising.

“Yes,” Red adds sharply. “But you and Lance are much closer, so much closer than Keith and I, sadly. Lance has bonded with you faster than I’ve seen any other paladin do, I heard he communicated with you through his mind, no paladin has ever done that before have they? Lance is different. He’ll be okay.”

Blue let out a shaky breath, nodding. “I know, you’re right, I’m just worried about him.”

Red nods, pulling her into a close hug. A rough intake of air rings through the room as Lance bolts up, blankets falling around him, eyes wide. “Keith?”

Keith’s eyes widen at being address, hurrying over to Lance’s side, whose blue eyes meet his, wide. “Yeah, I’m here, what’s up?”

Lance lets out a shaky breath, grabbing onto Keith’s wrist, icy fingers wrapping around Keith’s abnormally hot skin. “Th-thought you were gone. Had a dream.”

Keith frowns, focusing on the crease between Lance’s eyebrow. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He shakes his head softly.

“I just wanna be warm,” Lance frowns, curling into the pile of blankets he was buried in.

“We have warm food coming Lance, you might want to change into warmer clothes and we can wrap you in blankets,” Hunk informs, stepping forward, smiling at his friend, who smiles back, nodding. “We have sweaters and sweatpants for you to put on, I suggest layering. Your temperature is at 50.”

“50?” Lance exclaims, his grip still around Keith’s wrist tightening. “Shouldn’t I be dead?”

“Scientifically, yes,” Hunk shrugs. “But here you are you stubborn son of bitch.”

Lance laughs and Keith’s breathe is taken away watching his head thrown back, smirk settling once he’s called down. God, when did he get so gay. A voice in his head informed him, you’ve always been gay, but now you’re just really gay for blue.

Keith lets out a small sigh, a small bit of panic and alarm coursing through his veins at the realization that interactions with Lance since the lions were made present turns from annoyance and bickering to soft smiles and his heart doing flips. Maybe that’s what friendship felt like? But glancing around he sees Shiro, someone he’d probably consider his best friend, and he didn’t get the same electricity he’d been getting with Lance when he touched him. Shiro’s laugh didn’t make Keith’s heart sing.

Lance looked up to him with curious eyes and a raised eyebrow, he felt for whatever reason, that he was asking him what was wrong, making Keith shake his head and give him a reassuring smile. “You should get changed,” He commented.

“You gonna help,” Lance teased, the smirk curving his lips too beautifully for his own good and a shiver ran up Keith’s spine. No, Shiro definitely had never made him shiver like that. A light blush dusting across his face.

“In your dreams, pretty boy,” Keith shot back. Lance’s eyes gleaming, before letting a smile crack.

“You just called me pretty,” Lance fist pumped, making Keith stutter, realizing, yes, yes he had just called Lance pretty, shit. Of course, Keith wasn’t blind and could admit Lance was a decently attractive human being, but it’d never been a thing he’d say out loud, because that was stupid and not that big of a deal. But quickly he came to another realization, that now, his brain was making a big deal out of it, because Lance had somehow gone from decent to beautiful, glowing, radiant, when had that happened.

“I-no- what,” Keith sputtered, backing away from Lance, but feeling a tug on his wrist, god damnit it his hand was still around his wrist. He felt cold fingers rub slightly against the inside of his forearm before giving him a soft smile and pulling away, the simple gesture made his heart race, feeling a lump in his throat from such an innocent thing. “I hate you.”

“Hm, sure,” Lance threw, eyeing him slightly before standing, the shiver ever present still, and making his way to his room.

Keith rubbed at his eyes roughly, trying to push whatever kind of hallucination he’d just had out of his mind. “You alright, Keith?”

It Shiro asking, and he looks and sees amused faces around him, absent of Lance. “Yeah, sorry, I just had some gay in my eyes.”

Snorting and laughter rings through castle, loud enough that Lance can hear it on his way to his room, making him crack a smile- he already felt warmer.

\---------

Later into the night, Lance was huddled in his own room, after being smothered helplessly by Allura and Hunk, constantly asking him how he was feeling, if he needed anything, to which he always replied, no I’m fine. At one point, Pidge came into play some weird game with him, only to get frustrated when he didn’t understand properly. Now that the shivering was almost gone he found himself sinking into his nest of blankets with exhaustion, his body feeling sore and tense when he hears a knock at his door, letting out a small groan, looking up to find Keith in his door way, eyes wide and innocent.

“Oh sorry, did I wake you up?” Lance wanted to scream, he’s surprised he had the will to stop himself, because fucking hell who let Keith be so goddamn cute, sexy, and beautiful all at once.

“No, it’s fine, come in,” Lance him in, until he stood awkwardly beside his bed, giving him deja vu.

“How are you feeling, still cold?” Keith’s eyebrows are pulled together in what looks like some form of worry, his dark eyes staring down at Lance who looked so small in all of his sweaters and blankets, it made Keith’s heart swell.

Lance nods, “Yeah, feeling a lot better, Allura said my temperature was up to 80 now, which is good, but I’m still a little cold, it’s annoying.”

Keith frowned at the idea of Lance still shivering alone in his bed, helplessly taken over by the foreign chill in his own body. His words echo throughout his mind ‘You’re warm.’ “Do you think… I could make you warmer?”

Lance looks up in surprise, a blush spreading on his cheeks before a small smirk graces his lips, Keith tried to keep the shiver down to a minimum this time. “Are you, Keith Kogane, trying to flirt with me?”

“No, I just- earlier you said that I-” Keith jumped, eyes wide, Lance had an odd sense of pride watching Keith squirm, an adorable pink on his cheek.

“Calm down, Keith,” Lance cut in, watching Keith visibly deflate. “What did you have in mind?”

“I could, uh, sleep with you?” Keith suggested.

“Okay, you’re definitely making a move on me now, jeez Kogane if you wanted me that bad, you should’ve just said,” Lance teased. Keith opened his mouth to explain eyes wide and an even darker shade of crimson, Lance held his hand up laughing. “C’mon Keith, come cuddle!”

Lance opens a space in his blanket nest for Keith, who stared in surprise before chuckling and slipping under the muggy blankets besides the blue eyed boy. At first he lays there unsure as to what to do before Lance wraps his legs around one of his own and his arms fling around his chest, head nuzzling into his chest-- dear god he hoped he didn't hear how fast his heart was beating. Keith is surprised when Lance’s cold fingers brush against this back through his shirt, rubbing small patterns across the fabric. Keith shifts so he’s facing Lance, seeing as it seemed uncomfortable to have Lance cuddle a stiff board. This might have been a mistake when he comes into view with his eyes again and there's a pull in his chest, he’s not sure why he suddenly feels like crying but Lance doesn’t even feel cold anymore, he’s flooded with warmth and comfort, he never wants to move from this spot.

Lance’s eyelashes are impossibly long, brushing his cheeks whenever he lazily blinks at Keith, hands still moving in patterns across his back. His cheeks are still flushed from his body’s chill, making the freckles a darker shade, standing out against his soft skin, Keith can help it when his hand softly brushes against them, making Lance close his eyes and hum from the caress. “You’re a lot nicer than I thought you were,” Lance’s voice is in the same whispery tone it had been the night of Lance’s panic attack, and it plucked his heart strings.

Keith makes a small hum, dragging the pads of his fingers across the top of Lance’s cheekbones. “Why have you been so nice to me?” Lance’s eyes are fluttering open now and Keith’s hand pauses on his cheek.

“You deserve nice,” Keith simply mumbles, eyes flickering across the beautiful, tired face. This wasn’t how he was supposed to feel with a friend, and it slightly scared him. It came so fast and out of nowhere, Lance had lodged himself right in between Keith’s rib, weaving in and out, around his lungs, through his veins, and it was overwhelming, but so warm.

Lance lets out a small chuckle, eyes blinking slower. “You make me feel warm.”

Keith hums in agreement to his statement, feeling sleep leak into his limbs. “Do you really believe we’re as bonded as Blue and Red say?”

Lance’s eyes open half way, looking at Keith in a way he never would’ve thought would make his heart flip in his chest. “Yeah, I think so,” Lance licks his lips before continuing. “Even when I declared you my rival, there was always this pull towards you, I thought it was hate, because it was firey hot and bubbling, but instead, now I realize I was really wrong. Being with you is like… nothing I’ve ever felt before, it’s this overwhelming swell right in my chest and a warm that threatens to make me explode, but it's all in a good way. I really like being with you.”

Keith rubs a thumb across Lance’s cheek, feeling that his skin was almost his normal warmth, he blinks and realizes that his eyes bear blurry tears. “I feel it too. I like being around you.”

“You’re crying,” Lance’s eyebrows furrow adorably and Keith smiles, making his eyes scrunch and a tear falls onto Lance’s white pillow case.

“I don’t know why,” Keith laughs, shaking his head and Lance watches, lips slightly parted because holy shit he’s so beautiful. He’s seen many beautiful things in his life, crystal waters on baby powder shores, his niece, Hunk’s home cooking, but there was nothing more beautiful than Keith right now, in his arms.

“You’re beautiful, Keith,” Lance isn’t know if it’s the sleep that makes him say it or just that the feeling is so overwhelming and he had to get it out somehow. Keith pauses looking at him surprised, plump lips parted, eyes mirroring disbelief.

“Don’t lie,” Keith mumbles, looking down at Lance’s chest instead of his eyes.

“I’m not lying, I don’t know if I’ve seen or ever will see something as beautiful as you in my life,” Keith looks up in absolute shock. There's no way this was happening, no way Lance, a literal God, was saying this to him while he had tears in his eyes. “And I think I could die happy if that was the case.”

The swelling in Keith’s chest feels so full, overwhelming his every sense, Lance’s eyes are beyond intense, he can feel his fingers stutter against his back, the just slightly chilly breath fanning over his face, smells Lance everywhere. Keith can’t help his necks extending, can’t help when his lips ghost slightly over Lance’s own asking for permission and getting a soft whine before dipping and closing the space. Lance’s lips are in the space between warm and cold, Keith’s heart pounds as his lips hungrily push against Lance’s own. Lance kissed in liquid motions, extremely graceful presses and swift prods of his tongue, hand snaking up to clutch Keith’s hair. Keith kissed like he was starving, messy and hot, every push felt like a burn and lingered on Lance.

Keith lets out a soft mouth when Lance tugs at the long dark hair between his knuckles, it made Lance twitch, pressing even harder against Keith’s lips. Suddenly Keith flips his body to hover over Lance, hands on his wrists and eyes blown wide before diving down and biting at his lips, slowly moving down and onto his jaw, biting and nipping at his neck, licking against the tender skin. Lance couldn’t help the strangled moan that escaped his lips, arching his back ever so slightly, getting a soft hum out of Keith.

“Wow guys, ever heard of closing the door,” The voice makes them jump and look behind then at the door where Black stood, smirking at the two flushed boys. “I won’t tell, don’t worry,” She chuckled before closing the door as she left.

Keith looks back down at Lance under him, eyes wide and lips swollen before laughing, pressing his head into the other boys chest, body shaking with laughter until slowly he heard Lance’s melodic giggles join his own, rolling over onto his side, still clutching onto Lance as he did.

When their laughter faded out they stared back with lazy smiles full of so much comfort and happiness. “I’m finally warm.”

Keith’s smile widens before wrapping himself around Lance, feeling the happiest he ever had. He’d never known what hoke felt like, but he was sure it was right here, in Lance’s sleepy blinks, with tan arms tangled around him, fading into sleep.

\-----

Blue let out a sigh, staring out of the observatory ceiling at the stars all around them, nothing beat the twinkles, near and far. Red breathed out beside her, squeezing her hand, feeling ever so content. “I don’t want to leave you again,” Red mumbles, rubbing a thumb crossed Blue’s hand.

“We never left each other… we just couldn’t reach,” Blue whispers, a far away tone to her voice. “But I don’t want to either. We’re going to have to though.”

Red made a low grumble, nuzzling into Blue’s shoulder, listening to their soft breathing, smelling her familiar scent, stars zooming back them. “We should get married.”

“What?”

“We’ve been engaged for 10,000 plus years,” Red begins, sitting up so she could look down at Blue staring back with wide eyes and a hint of a smile. “There's no time like the present, marry me.”

“How? We don’t have anyone to do it, we don’t have formal wear, or rings, we don’t even have rings, Red,” Blue began on, but had to admit she wanted to marry the girl in front of her more than anything.

Red chuckled. “I thought you’d say that,” Pulling out a small bag, dipping her hand inside as Blue stared in disbelief, pulling out two glowing rings, one red and blue. “I thought they fit us well.”

“When did you get these?” Blue breathed, mouth parted in shock. They practically lit up the dark room, a citrine blue and crimson red wrapped in intricate silver vines.

“I got them on that planet with the big tall pink trees,” Red smiles back at her. “Like em?”

“That was 10,620 years ago Red, holy shit, yes I love them,” Blue’s eyes began to pool with crystal like tears.

“Then will you, Lorelei Blue, take me, Sylph Red, as you wife to have an to hold, til death do we part?” Red’s own eyes were getting misty as she said the words.

“I do,” Blue sniffed, letting a small beautiful sob as Red slipped the red ring onto her finger. “Do you, Sylph Red, take me, Lorelei Blue, as your wife, to have and to hold, til death do we part?”

“I fucking do,” Red laughed out between tears, Blue taking the blue ring and slipping it onto her finger in return.

“You may kiss your 10,600 year old lion wife,” Blue laughed out before being attacked with a pair of lips, the rings only glowing more and they laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> You can reach me on twitter here!  
> @fairyuphoria


End file.
